mmatycoonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gyms
Your fighters need to train and to do that, they need to be a member of one of the gyms at their location. There are two broad types of gyms - computer run (basic) gyms and user run (premium) gyms. You are likely to get a better quality of training at a user run gym but at the same time, the quality of a user run gym may vary greatly over time so you need to keep an eye out to make sure the quality isn't slipping. Gym variables Each gym has a number of variables which dictate it's quality. *'Gym fees:' This is the weekly fee that your fighter will have to pay if they train here. The money is taken directly from your fighter's bank balance. *'Current Cleanliness:' If the gym is dirty, your fighter will get depressed having to train there. On the other hand, if the gym is clean and tidy, it will boost their mood. *'Equipment Condition:' Many of the types of training you can do require the use of gym equipment, therefore the benefit gained from that training will depend largely upon the quality of the equipment. *'Invite only:' If a gym is invite only, you will need an invite from the gym owner before you can join it. *'Capacity:' The maximum number of fighters that the gym owner allows to join at any time. *'Current # of fighters:' The current number of fighters training at this gym. *'Current # of coaches:' The number of coaches at the gym. *'Fighters per coach:' The number of fighters / the number of coaches. The lower this number is, the better, as you will receive more decided training from the coaches rather than being stuck in a big group. *'Sparring Schedule:' VIPs are able to view a sparring schedule. This displays how many people are sparring in each discipline in each training slot. Make sure you aren't the only one sparring in a particular slot as you will get no benefits. Computer run gyms All the basic gyms within the game are run by the computer and are named Cozad MMA Academies. When you create a new fighter within the game, they will be automatically registered at your local Cozad Academy. They will immediately start paying gym fees but will not be registered to any training sessions. One benefit of computer run gyms is that they have fixed values for cleanliness and equipment quality. However, they have no maximum capacity so potentially hundreds of fighters will be training at the same time, meaning an extremely crowded gym and very poor training quality, especially where tuition is required. With that said, it is in your fighter's best interest to look for a user run gym at his location and sign him up to it as soon as possible. User run gyms All premium gyms within the game are run by real life users. That brings with it both benefits and drawbacks for managers who choose to train their fighters at these gyms. User run gyms have a variable rating for cleanliness and equipment quality, whilst the owner can also hire and fire coaches as they wish. It is down to the owner of the gym to maintain it properly, to hire quality coaches and to set these coaches to a varied and appropriate coaching program. Premium gyms will tend to be less crowded and also will tend to have higher quality coaching. Invite only gyms Premium gym owners have the option to set their gym to invite only. If you wish to join one of these gyms you will need the gym owner to send you an invite, which will appear in your mail inbox with an option to accept the invite. Gym - Equipment quality The quality of the gym equipment will affect the quality of your fighter's training, whenever they use that equipment. The more people train at the gym, the more quickly the quality will decrease and the more frequently the owner will need to replace the equipment. Computer run gyms will maintain a "passable" equipment quality at all times. The values for equipment quality, from low to high; *Decrepit *Knackered *Very poor *Worn *Tatty *Passable *Decent *Good *Excellent *Brand new Gym - Cleanliness The cleanliness of any gym will affect the morale of the fighters training there. They will still be able to get some quality training in if the training partners and coaches are of a high quality, but training in a dump each day will take it's toll and you will see a drop in morale. Computer run gyms maintain an "adequate" level of cleanliness at all times. From low to high, the values are; *Disgusting *Filthy *Dirty *Grubby *Soiled *Adequate *Clean *Fresh *Spotless *Pristine Fighters training here A list of all fighters currently training at this gym. Note on # of fighters at gym The number of fighters at the gym will GREATLY affect the quality of training you receive in certain circumstances. *'Training with coaches:' The less other fighters training at the same time as you the better. *'Sparring:' You NEED fighters to be training at the same time otherwise you will not receive any training. Beyond that, it doesn't matter how many people are training with you. You will rotate with all available training partners during sparring. *'General workouts:' If you are just pumping weights, training cardio or working a yoga routine, it doesn't matter how many other people are training at the gym. The only negative issue is that more fighters will wear out the equipment quicker and when the equipment decreases in quality, so does your training. Trainers/schedule This section displays all coaches who are working at this gym. It displays their skills in the 5 types of training (Boxing, Muay Thai, Wrestling, BJJ and conditioning) and then a list of all their training sessions for that week. You will want your fighters to train under these coaches so take a look at when they are training something you want your fighter to improve in, then on the section below allocate your fighter to train with the appropriate coach at the appropriate time. Your fighters - training This section displays all your fighters currently training at this gym. Each of your fighters will be given 12 training slots, where they can choose to either train with one of the coaches at the gym, work on their own on e.g. fitness, or spar with other fighters. To find out more about each type of training, check out the training page. Training with coaches If you train with a coach, you will do whatever they are doing during that time slot. Your fighter will train with that trainer but also every other fighter who has selected that type of training at that time. The quality of your fighter's training will depend on the quality of the coach but also the quality of the other fighters training in that slot. The more fighters there are in a slot, the less time the coach will be able to spend with your fighter and the slower your fighter will improve. Also, the better the training partners are, the more your fighter will improve. Basically it's a balancing act between the quality of the coach and how busy the gym is but a one to one training session with a decent coach will provide a comparable improvement to a superb coach training a busy session. When training with a coach you can work on the following skills; *Punches *Kicks *Elbows *Knees *Clinchwork *Striking defense *Takedown offense *Takedown defense *Ground and pound *Submission offense *Defensive grappling *Circuit training Fighter Sessions Numbers Next to a coach's name you will see e.g. (200 fighter sessions). This is the total number of fighter training sessions that this coach has this week. So if he has 12 slots and 120 fighter sessions, that means an average of 10 fighters show up to each session. If you are a VIP you will also get a similar number next to each training session, e.g. "Mon AM : Punch Technique (35)" Training on your own You can train on your own and make use of the gym's equipment. The quality of the equipment will effect how much your fighter improves. *Weight training *Yoga *Cardio Sparring You can also choose to spar with other fighters, which does not require a coach but obviously it does require other fighters to turn up to this sparring session. If no other fighters turn up, you won't do any training. The quality of training will depend on the quality of your training partners. *Boxing sparring *Muay Thai sparring *Wrestling drills *Submission grappling Moving Gyms If you decide to change gyms, you need to pay special attention to what day you do this on. You will have to pay a gym signing fee (equal to the weekly gym fees), but this does NOT count as that week's gym fee! No matter what day you sign up, you will pay the regular weekly gym fees on the next Thursday. If you sign up on a Thursday before the weekly gym fees are paid, you'll pay the signup plus the weekly fees on the same day. If this takes your fighter below $200, you will get booted out of the gym and if you sign up to the gym again, you'll have to pay another signup fee! So, the moral of the story is make sure you *A. Have enough money to cover the costs. *B. If you are moving to a gym with higher fees than your current gym, do so after Thursdays. Gym Fees Cap Reasoning The top end gym fees cap ($500) is to prevent all the gyms from being exactly the same after 6 months. The fighters have too much money with nothing to spend it on. If we had no cap then basically all gyms would end up with 12 double elite coaches and gym fees of $1000 per week to cover it. As it is now there is a constraint put on the level of development that a gym can have. They can still have 12 double elites and have a very large gym. They can have a middle level of coaches and a fairly quiet gym etc etc. It means that the gym owner actually has to think up some sort of strategy rather than every gym just ending up exactly the same. See also *Coaches *Training *Gyms (manager)